


Blue

by majesticlolipop



Series: Love in Colours [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoyed! People really enjoyed this on tumblr! The mystrade fandom is SO NICE. I was so excited when I saw people liked it, it made me feel all fuzzy. </p><p>Mystrade is pretty much my OTP at the moment, and to dodge drama on tumblr I'll probably post here more! Now that I have the laptop back I think I'll be able to update 'Two Men and a Baby'! YEY!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! People really enjoyed this on tumblr! The mystrade fandom is SO NICE. I was so excited when I saw people liked it, it made me feel all fuzzy. 
> 
> Mystrade is pretty much my OTP at the moment, and to dodge drama on tumblr I'll probably post here more! Now that I have the laptop back I think I'll be able to update 'Two Men and a Baby'! YEY!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=oa6mxh)


End file.
